


Please, Kill me

by Menheraisgod



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Yandere Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menheraisgod/pseuds/Menheraisgod
Summary: “sir eren...I wish to die by your hands“ you spokeLittle did you know..you were backing yourself  in to a corner.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- very harsh content

You opened your eyes looking to your right. The big window that the sun beamed through is as annoying as ever. The big bed you've slept on for 18 years is as comfortable as ever. And the atmosphere in your home is as...

"Ah..Lady Y/N you are awake'' your head maid spoke as she entered your bedroom chambers. 

You sat up in bed and hopped off of your bed quickly making your maid gasp. 

"Lady Y/N that is very dangerous, seeing as so your bed sits really high." She spoke in a parental tone making you put on a fake grin. 

"I am fine Ms.Rudy please do not worry any more" you said walking over to your desk 

"You may drop the formalities Lady Y/N as I am simply a lowly maid" she responded 

"Ah yes..then Rudy please take your leave I have to prepare for the day" you spoke in a low but demanding tone making sure she knows she is to leave immediately. 

"I am truly sorry but the Duke wishes to have breakfast with the lady" The maid spoke as you raised an eyebrow 

"Father?" You questioned to yourself 

"What the hell would he want?" You spoke out loud as the maid looked worried because of your manner of speaking 

"Okay please inform father that I will be a few minutes late Rudy you are dismissed" You said followed with a sigh 

As to why you reacted that why when you heard your father wanted to have breakfast with you..well you are an illegitimate child. 

18 years ago your father had an affair with a lady of low status. A commoner. Which she gave birth to you but died during the process. Your Father took you in as his daughter but you were treated by trash like those outside of your home. 

Your Father never shows much favor towards you but he doesn't neglect you. He makes sure you are fed and that you have a good stay at the mansion. He is a very confusing man as you can not figure him out. Among nobles having a child by a commoner is looked down on. 

As you are Y/N. Illegitimate Daughter of Duke Erwin. Belonging to the house of smith. 

You have one other sibling. Her name is Annie. As she is adopted and came from another country. Your father took her in and raised her as his own. Although she was a commoner in her country, here she is treated with love and respect from all nobles. 

She excels in many. Her swordsmanship puts knights who have trained for more than 20 years to shame and she takes her studies very seriously she has been known to never had failed in anything except communication. She is very like father in ways as you can never tell what they are thinking. 

They sit and observe things around them as if they are god watching over humans. 

You work twice as hard as Annie, you smile so you can get a "such a pretty daughter you have" compliment from people who are passing by just to make your father happy, you trained for hours and hours trying to get your swordsmanship as sharp as Annies'. 

"You should be more like your sister" they speak. Those damned filth. "Can't they see that I'm trying? Can't they see? Can't they tell?" You speak to yourself every night.

You sighed and called your maids in to help you pick out an outfit to wear. 

15 excruciating minutes later 

these maids are absoluetely trying to kill me You thought. It's been 15 minutes and you've put on 8 different dresses. 

"Why should I have to dress up to go to the dining area? This is ridiculous'' you spoke out 

"Well Lady Y/N you have to be presentable for the Duke'' the head maid spoke as she tried to arrange your really tight curls. Your hair was actually past your shoulder, but seeing as it always curls up it ends up at the top of your neck. Shrinkage. 

"I'll just wear a blue evening gown, please hurry breakfast begins soon'' You said as one of the maids went into the closet to get the gown. 

You stood up from your desk where the mirror was placed and went over to the maid who grabbed the dress. You thanked her with a smile and took the dress from her as you kicked the maids out. 

"i will prepare myself'' you spoke annoyed with the situation

"Being a noblewoman is a pain in the fucking ass'' you said and continued to rant to yourself about how annoying your life is as you got ready. 

As the bells that were placed inside the Smith Residence rung indicating that your father has entered the dining room. You quickly slid on the slippers that went with the gown. 

You look over to the mirror and looked at your hair as you completely gave up and used a comb to comb it out then let it sit on top of your head. 

"This should be fine?'' you spoke as you exited your room and made your way to the dining area. 

As you entered Annie was already placed on the right side of the long dining room table next to father on his left. 

"Greetings Father and Sister'' you said as you held onto your gown and curtsied to the two 

"Good morning Y/N'' Annie spoke as her blue dull eyes looked me directly in the face. 

"Ah she's still as intimidating as ever'' you spoke in your mind 

You looked over to father as he did not greet you back. You sighed internally not expecting anything else from him. 

You began to walk over to the opposite side Annie and your father were sitting. The butler who serves you pulled out your chair you sat down. 

"Y/N we need to talk about your engagement to the 2nd crown prince..Armin" Your father spoke as the butlers sat down everyone's food and left the dining area 

You froze for a second..

"Why would I engage to him?" You asked out of curiosity. The second crown prince..Armin. He is known for his strategic ways but even though swordsmanship skills aren't as polished, he is still very talented. He is the Crown prince's trusted man although they are supposed to he competing for the seat as King. 

You have never met with Sir Armin once. Where is this engangement coming from? 

"You are no longer a child Y/N it is time you go get married'' your father Erwin spoke 

"What about my sister Annie?'' you asked taking a sip of the water before you explode 

"She will be engaging to the crown prince'' you spit out your water and covered your mouth realizing what you just did 

"maids!'' father spoke loudly as a maid came and wiped the table cloth. Then she left. 

"I am very sorry father, I think you spoke incorrectly could you repeat that?'' You asked making sure you heard what was heard 

"I should not have to repeat my words'' He spoke and you nodded mouthing an apology. 

"you two will attend the ball tonight, accompanied by the man who you are to engage understood?'' 

"Yes father'' you and Annie spoke at the same time as she didn't seem bothered by the arranged marriage you were . 

The crown prince who she is to marry..Eren Jaeger. The next in line to the throne. His looks are known to be the best in the country. But every time you would see him he'd glance over to the crowd of woman surrounding him and look at them as if they are the most uninteresting people he had ever seen. 

Rumors say that he has never hesitated to mercilessly kill anyone who has gotten in his way to the throne. you even heard that he'd killed the whole Royal knights squad because they defied a simple order. Which is why they all quit that one year and a new squad had to be formed. Not as if you believe everything, you've never really cared. You honestly wished to not marry anyone and leave the country with money. 

As you do not care about the King's throne or politics you just want to be unbothered. Which may seem selfish in other eyes but..what is wrong with being selfish? Seeing as your father is the Duke..one of the highest ranking nobles there is. Directly under the Crown princes you could say your father has the most power out of all Nobles. 

The entrance door to the dining area busted open startling you as you looked over quickly 

"What is it?'' Erwin asked looking overly irritated 

"Y-Y-Your grace the crown princes are here"


	2. Greetings, to your Highnesses.

“Father I am not dressed in the right attire to greet the two..may I change?” You ask politely in all honesty you did not wish to meet them you were planning to use your informal attire as an excuse 

“If the princes are here to meet us don’t you think we should meet them?” Annie spoke in her condescending tone.   
  


_“Damn you Annie”_ you spoke in your head 

“I-If that’s what my sister says.” you say in a fake happy tone   
  


Father got up from his seat in the Dining area as you and Annie followed. You all walked in a orderly manner on the way to the door the welcome the crown princes.   
  


You made it to the door with the two as the crown princes were already inside just standing in front of the door.   
  


“Greetings to your highnesses, we are honored to speak with you today” You and Annie spoke as you curtsied with your evening gown as she bowed at a 90 degree angle as a knight would.   
  
  


She was dressed in masculine attire as she did not look out of place but a little too formal.   
  


“Greetings your grace and his daughters ” A feminine voice spoke out talking to my father 

You looked over and saw that it was the vice captain of the Royal knight squad. Mikasa Ackerman. She 2nd in the entire Country when it came to being a knight. She truly has a presence. She could shoot you down with a glare.   
  


She had been with the crown prince ever since he was young. She swore publicly to only hold her sword against those who choose to harm Sir Eren.   
  


“What brings you two here” Erwin spoke casually towards the crown princes 

“Greetings your grace, As we came here to discuss the upcoming marriage with our future fiancés” Sir Armin said talking overly formal to Erwin 

“Why do you speak so formal towards me Armin?” Erwin said 

“Why are you so informal towards the 2nd crown prince?” Eren spoke with a fierce tone

  
“I used to change your diapers” Erwin spoke making Eren kiss his teeth.   
  


“Which one am I to marry?” Eren asked as your jaw dropped 

“Pfft” you let out a laugh as you covered your mouth quickly trying to stop yourself from laughing 

”he _doesn’t know who he is supposed to marry? What type of shit is this it’s so funny”_ you spoke in your head 

* * *

“Is there something humorous, Lady Y/N?” Sir Eren spoke as you look over 

“P-Please excuse my rudeness sir” you said stuttering as you tried to hold in your laugh

”Eren you are to marry Annie as I am to Y/N” Armin spoke with a blank expression but a light tone

“Let us sit down for tea” Erwin spoke as we all headed back to the dining area the tea already on the table and the chairs already pulled out.   
  


“Will that knight be following us everywhere?” Annie spoke as we entered the dining room 

“yes does there seem to be a problem with that? Lady Annie” Mikasa responded to Annie’s remark 

“It’s alright Mikasa just wait outside of the dining area” Eren spoke as if he knew that this would happen 

Mikasa listened to Eren and exited the dining room.   
  


You took a seat first as Eren sat next to me making you raise an eyebrow. Annie and Armin on the opposite side.   
  


Erwin had already left the dining room seeing as our marriage discussions were no particular interest to him.   
  


“Our marriages will he announced at the Royal ball tomorrow, when we escort you two. Are there any objections to that first?” 2nd Crown Prince Armin spoke 

“yes yes yes A LOT OF OBJECTIONS I DO NOT WISH TO GET MARRIED” you spoke in your head about to lose it 

“No not at all Sir Armin” Is what actually came out of your mouth 

Annie did not do a verbal agreement as she just nodded her head. 

  
“Seeing as the King forced me into the marriage I do not wish to marry you” Eren said nonchalantly to Annie

“Do you think I feel any different Sir Eren?” She responded 

“I really am not bothered by the marriage, please treat me well Lady Y/N” Armin said as he smiled softly while looking at you 

Eren glared at Armin as Armin returned the glare but kept his smile.   
  


“Ah please drop the formalities Sir Armin as I do not wish for the future leader of this kingdom to have such tone towards me” You spoke honestly 

“maybe this marriage thing won’t be as bad if it is with the 2nd prince” you meant to have said in your head but spoke out loud 

“Ah- I didn’t mean to-“

”I am glad you feel that way as I favor you too, Y/N” Armin said as you smiled softly 

“Disgusting, I am heading back to the palace” Eren spoke as he stood up and left the dining area 

Armin got up and bowed.

”Please excuse his rudeness as he is not accustomed to such situations” He spoke for the crown prince As you stood up and shook your head 

“It is okay, please let us see you out” You said not really bothered by Eren’s attitude 

“Wait I have something to give you, here” Armin said walking over to you and handing you a stone with a purple jewel in the middle

“Press this if you ever need me i will get the word immediately and head over. Oh and you need not see us out as we will exit ourselves. Have a good day” Armin spoke exiting the dining area quickly going after Eren 

as you held the Stone you smiled. You looked around seeing that Annie must’ve left a long time ago.   
  


“Now now now..Prince Armin if you keep this up I might actually fall for you. Seeing as..you’ll be my new playtoy. Eren can wait he’s a bit difficult” You spoke to yourself 

“The two princes..this will be difficult” 

And soon to be revealed..your true intentions.


End file.
